Known are charcoal grills that control cooking temperature by making the distance between the burning coals and the food being cooked adjustable. Examples of charcoal grills employing mechanisms that can be used to adjust the position of a charcoal supporting grate (or in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,413 the food grate) are seen in the U.S. Patent Nos. listed in the Table below.
U.S. Pat. No.First listed Inventor3,121,386PERSINGER et al.4,166,413MESZAROS4,572,062WIDDOWSON5,253,634LeBEOUF5,809,988WAGNER6,363,925CHAVANA, Jr. et al.